Rise and Fall: Confessions
by Vermone
Summary: Life for a law enforcement officer in Liberty City is often more dangerous than those who choose to balance their lives on the knife-edge of criminality. Featuring sustained threat and an open conclusion, this short-story salutes GTA's storytelling.
1. Chapter 1: On the dead beat

Reviews and Testimonials

"Fast paced and action packed, this flyby story of terror and tragedy will have you sitting on the edge of your seat," Sandie Michaels, G-Cue

"If you're a fan of Animal Crossing or Wii Sports - why the hell are you reading this?" Adrian Hutton, Kingdom Novels

"An unrelenting tale with gripping, suggestive threat and an ending that leaves you wanting more – so much promise!" Miles White, Innocent Bystander definitely not threatened with a gun, ya hear me?

I On The Dead Beat

"_You ready for this?"_

It was a phrase Benny ran through his head a couple of times, taking stock of his situation. He and his partner were trapped, three officers down and hidden in an alley. The only thing Benny was ready for was to throw his hands up in the air and let the morons that had managed to out fox him take him away, but he knew he couldn't do that – that would to a fate worse than dying.

Jimmy crouched opposite him, pistol resting in one hand and looking at Benny in earnest. "Benjamin," he said in a low voice, "I asked you whether you are ready?"

"You know I am Jim," replied Benny, double checking his weapon. He could still hear the shouting in the yard as the gunmen scrawled the area in search of the two policemen.

"Good. Listen, we make a run for it across the yard and find some cover; there are some containers across the yard that we might be able to lose them in. We go for the cars, and we take down any dipshit motherfucker who gets in our way. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good…" said Jimmy, taking a deep breath.

"Now, MOVE!"

X

Benny pushed open the door to Liberty City Metro to massive cheer and much clapping. Officers stopped what they were doing as they celebrated their comrade's return. They had lost everyone in the gun battle as far as they had known.

A broad grin erupted on Benny's face as he crossed the hallway; a little forced he thought but not overdone. Jimmy strolled next to him, solemn and silent. An officer patted him on the back and he turned quickly, grabbing the officer's arm and dropping him on his back.

"Three officers died you fucks!" he yelled, reducing the room to a deathly silence. The officer on the floor, groaned and backed up as Jimmy went for some more but a hand shot out and pulled him back.

"Hey man," said Benny, resting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "easy."

"No man," said Jimmy, shrugging him off, "fuck this shit! These jokers need to show some respect!"

"Gen-tle-men," said a voice from atop the balcony, "Problem? Or should I expect to see more of my officers on the floor being attacked by a fellow colleague? My office – NOW!"

"Come on Jim," ordered Benny, turning and bounding up the stairs, the gaze of the captain trained on him.

Jimmy turned to follow, though not without pulling the officer back to his feet first. As he started making his way up the stairs, a voice followed him.

"Try that crap again and I'll be the one putting you out of action, just like your old lady!" shouted the officer.

X

Jimmy clicked the door shut as he entered the captain's office. Benny had already made himself comfortable he noted, sitting cross-legged.

"Jimmy, sit down," ordered Captain Olivier. "Do you two want to explain just what the hell happened down there?"

Benny went to speak but Jimmy cut in first, "We went to bust a gang meet but were caught out – some _mistakes_ were made." Benny dropped his gaze.

"What kind of mistakes?" quizzed Olivier.

"One's that won't be repeated," said Benny coolly, "They had some pretty hefty weaponry for a gang of their size, seems like the black market has been flooded with cheap guns. We've traced a lead and we've more than one source that can link it back to Corolla."

"Several sources? Corolla is not that sloppy," stated Olivier.

"Guess he slipped up," said Jimmy, nonchalantly.

Olivier paused to think. "I guess so," he finally said, nodding his head as spoke. "So, you were caught out, three officers died and you two managed to escape and get back here. Three officers died gentlemen. That's three too many. Jimmy, would you please step outside for a second please."

"… sir?" said Jimmy, puzzled. "We're partners here, you can speak freely to us."

"That's an order officer," replied Olivier sternly.

Benny turned to face Jimmy as he got up and left, shooting a blank look back at Benny that filled him with guilt. With the door closed and Benny now alone with Olivier, he turned to face his captain.

"Sir," he said respectfully.

"On whose orders were you acting on Sergeant?" said Olivier.

"Yours sir," answered Benny, immediately confused.

"I thought so…" pondered Olivier. "Benjamin, I never approved any operation. Jimmy acted without orders – actions which lead to the death of three officers. Jimmy is responsible for the dockyard. I cannot have my officers acting without orders, do you understand?"

"You didn't know about any of this?" questioned Benny.

"No. I need you to keep an eye on Jimmy for me. His obsession with the Corolla's is drawing unwanted attention and three officer's dead simply reflects badly on me. Keep him in check," levelled Olivier.

"Sir…"

"I expect your reports on my desk by close today. Dismissed…"

X

Benny quietly shut the door behind him before heading back to his desk. The station's officers were now back to work, quietly investigating previous files, checking up on leads and filing their reports. The LC Metro Homicide department was always busy and Olivier had only the most hardened – some would say damaged – coppers in his team and they worked with a cool efficiency. Benny was relieved for them to be on his side of the law and not the ones he was trying to take down – they could be ruthless when necessary.

"Nice chat?" said Jimmy, resting on the edge of Benny's desk.

"Wonderful," replied Benny, "Always enjoy it."

"Well that's just super," Jimmy replied, "Come on, we need to head out. My contact has been in touch and needs to see us. I'd like you to come with me this time and meet them."

Benny paused. Jimmy never let the identity of his contacts out, usually for their own protection.

"OK, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to meet you

II Nice to Meet You

"So who is he?" said Benny, staring out the window of the unmarked Sentinel as it raced along the central boulevard.

"Wait and see," replied Jimmy cheerily, spinning the wheel casually in one hand before dropping the car a gear and wheel-spinning through a tight right hander.

"Amazing the freedom a badge grants you," remarked Benny as the car drifted back onto the main road.

"Chill out, I'm just blowing off some steam. I got this bitch riding just fine. Total control" replied Jimmy, thrusting the gear stick forward, pressing the throttle to the floor.

"Here's hoping. Where the hell are we going anyway?" quizzed Benny, watching the scenery speed by.

"An apartment block on the east side," snapped Jimmy in retaliation.

"The east side? We're on the east side!" exclaimed Benny.

"Exactly," said Jimmy, turning to meet Benny's gaze and winking.

In a snap motion Jimmy lifted the handbrake and span the steering wheel, inducing the car into a controlled spin and launching it into a car parking space on the side of the road. Wheel's squealing, the car performed obediently, slotting in neatly.

"Here we are!" shouted Jimmy, pulling himself out of the car. With a heavy sigh Benny did the same. "Ok, follow me," ordered Jimmy.

"Any heat?" asked Benny, catching the door to the apartment block as he followed Jimmy through the entrance and into an elevator. Stopping on the sixth floor, the partners walked down the hallway.

"Not as fair as I know," said Jimmy with a smile on his face. "Things here are tight – it's secure, just relax."

"I'll relax when I get home," shot Benny back, "After today's charade, I think it's better to be on edge."

"You'll have wished you'd chilled when we get there," winked Jimmy. "Here, through this door."

Apartment 132. Looks non-descript thought Benny, his fingers twitching to feel the cold steel of his pistol, just in case. With a rata-tat-tat Jimmy knocked, the door unexpectedly falling open, off its latch. Both officers looked at each other.

"Fucking great," said Benny pulled his weapon, Jimmy moving quickly to the other side of the door, drawing his gun from its holster. "Go!"

Jimmy burst through the door, gun outstretched. "Police!" he shouted, moving quickly through the hallway of the apartment. Benny followed, his pistol following his trained gaze. Keeping low, the partners swept across the entrance area.

"Chase?" called Jimmy, "Chase?"

The entrance area connected to a bedroom and bathroom which, after a quick scan, were empty. This led the partners to the kitchen door.

"Ready?" whispered Benny. Jimmy nodded in compliance.

"Go!"

Once more, Jimmy burst through the door and into the kitchen, Benny prepped to offer covering fire. As they crashed through the door all that met them was the strong smell of soup and a blast of warm air from the oven. A tall blonde woman stood unflustered at the hob, stirring frantically.

She noticeably jumped when you saw the pair and, pulling headphones from her ears, the woman placed her spoon on the side and grabbed a tea towel, wiping her hands. Approaching Benny, she left one outstretched.

"Victoria Chase, nice to meet you. Er, how did you two get in?"

X

It was turning out to be one really surreal day thought Benny. He'd started the morning off in a gun fight, led into battle by his roguish partner, leaving three policemen dead due to his errors and now he was in some woman's apartment with a bowl of soup in his hands sitting on a comfy leather couch in a swanky lounge area. Glazed windows overlooked a sublime view of Liberty City and the news on the flat screen TV depicted a reporter down at the dockyard shootout from that morning.

Jimmy came in clutching his soup, Victoria nodding as he spoke. "You really should check to make sure the door is looked Vicky from now on" he mumbled in the background, "Anyway, Vicky, this is Benjamin Krieg."

"Krieg eh?" said Victoria, a slight accent lifting her words. Benjamin put it as Eastern European, but couldn't quite pin-point where. "Is that German?"

"German ancestry, yes. I'm all home-grown American though," said Benny flatly.

"Ah, like James then," smiled Victoria, taking a delicate slurp of her soup.

"Nah, Jimmy is more like trailer trash!" he replied, smug.

"Shut up man," said Jimmy, jokingly thumping him on his arm. "Vicky, it sounded pretty urgent on the phone earlier?"

"It is, Anthony was not happy that operation this morning was disturbed. Paranoia is setting in I think. Thomas told me Marisa is not coping well and that Anthony came pretty close to killing Nathan after his fuck-up this morning," Victoria reeled off.

"Nathan? Nathan Hunt?" quizzed Benny.

"Yes, you know him?" she replied.

"I put him behind bars," shrugged Benny.

"What's Anthony doing now?" interrupted Jimmy.

"He's two more transport coming in, security has been beefed up. After this morning I do not think it good idea to attack these two," Victoria continued.

"And let half a million dollars worth of illegal weaponry enter the city?" said Jimmy, forcefully.

"It is too dangerous," she replied undeterred. "Corolla will kill you if he catches you."

"What other choice do I have? If I can get the evidence on Corolla we can put him away!" he retorted, leaping out of his seat.

"Jimmy, I understand that but…"

"No! You don't understand! That bastard must be put away for what he's done," shouted Jimmy. Benny leapt out of his seat.

"Chill the fuck out," he said, pushing back into the chair.

"Or what Benjamin?" he yelled, straining.

"Vicky, we can't have these weapons on the streets. Anything we can do?" said Benny, silencing Jimmy with an outstretched hand.

"There may be one thing – a man who can help us," she said, quietly.

"Us?" quizzed Benny, "What's in this for you? More to the point, who the fuck are you?"

"All in good time. Listen, there is a man called Franco who works in logistics. He should have access to the vans. He owes me a favour; maybe you could work something out with him?" she replied, nonchalantly.

"A guy called Franco in logistics?" Benny replied, looking at Jimmy. "Come on; let's go pay this guy a visit."

"Laters Vicky. Sorry," said Jimmy, following his partner out of the apartment.

Smoke trailed their car as the officers set off.


	3. Chapter 3: Logistical Nightmare

III Logistical Nightmare

"OK Vicky, we'll see him there. Sorry about before… ahuh, I know, we spoke about it before… I know, listen, I'll work on it…. Ok, thanks, stay safe," said Jimmy, snapping the phone shut. "Bohan docks."

"More docklands? Great," stated Benny, stepping on the gas. "So, who the fuck is she?"

Jimmy turned to face Benny, bearing a smile so full of teeth Benny was nearly blinded. "Corolla's ex-wife."

"What, the whole fucking family? Or you mean Tony Corolla's Ex-fucking wife?"

"Bingo. Hilarious isn't it? Replied Jimmy cheerily.

"Yeah, if you want to get your face torn off," said Benny, spinning his car around a corner before dropping it a gear and really pushing the car on.

"She's great, a real personality," daydreamed Jimmy.

"Wait, you're banging this polak chick?" questioned Benny, "I mean, seriously, you're banging her? Man, she had nice legs, but what about Teresa?"

"Don't ever mention Teresa, just drive the fucking car. And Vicky's legs are mine ahaha! She can really wrap them around you; you know what I'm saying? Really pull you in tight. Which is great because she really likes it –"

"Dude, shut the fuck up," interrupted Benny.

The car tore down through the streets at speed, the unmarked car glinting as the sun's rays caressed the silver bodywork of the Buffalo. The sun beat down as the two plain clothes policeman made their way from street to street, cars and lorries flying by as Benny effortlessly drifted his car from corner to corner.

"You really need to find a chick to bang rather than ass-fucking your clutch," remarked Jimmy.

"Better than ass-fucking your mom," grinned Benny.

"Turn right," Jimmy retorted.

The car's nose dipped as Jimmy went hard on the breaks, swinging the car down the ramp that sat opposite the burnt out taxi rank, gliding effortlessly down the bricked alley.

"OK, pull-up," said Jimmy.

The pair jumped out the car, slamming the doors behind them. The docks seemed totally devoid of life, but Jimmy strolled through the front gates, standing tall.

Containers stood being beaten by the sunshine as the officer walked through to find the office Victoria had described when on the phone. The place was like a warren, the steel boxes seemingly left anywhere there was room.

"FREEZE motherfuckers!" shouted a voice from behind. Benny span round, pulling his weapon from its holster tucked under his black jacket. Jimmy dived to his left, grabbing his gun as he rolled into a shooting position behind cover.

"Liberty City Homicide, drop your weapon," said Benny, staring unflinching into the barrel of the shotgun. An elderly man stood on the other side of it, his finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"What are you pig mothers doing here – ain't nothing to be seen here," the old man croaked.

"We're just looking for someone," shouted Jimmy, "put down your weapon."

"Ain't no-one here but me today, it's a Thursday. Ollie gives ever'one Thursday's off," shouted the old man back, shaking his weapon as he spoke.

"Then we'll just be on our way then," said Jimmy slowly, lowering his weapon as he got off the ground. He took a step forward, the direction of the gun turning to face him.

"I don't think s-" started the old man. Benny moved too quickly for him, ducking under the gun and shoving the old man back. Kicking the shotgun away from reach, Benny was on the old man in no time, Jimmy running over from cover. The pair turned him over on his front and pulled his hands behind his back, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from their belt and fixing them tight.

"Get the fuck off me… ugh, ah… MOTHERFUCKERS!" the old man struggled.

"Shut up!" shouted Benny in his ear, purposefully brandishing his gun in front of the old man's face. "We're looking for Franco De Martinez, do you know that name?"

"Franco? What do you want wit- I mean, no!"

"Sounds like a clear lie to me," said Jimmy, "Mothers trying to play us for fools man, but looks like old age has got to him. Maybe we should restore some semblance of youth is this walking corpse."

"I think you might be right Officer Mitchell. Let's go old man," replied Benny.

"Wait… no!"

X

"Hit the gas Benny Boy," shouted Jimmy from outside the car.

Revving the engine, Benny rode the clutch hard, sending the Buffalo jolting forward as it raced along the harbour edge. "Ain't no-one to see us out here, is there old man?" shouted Benny, the old man strapped to the front of the car. Reaching the end of the road he pulled up the hand brake, spinning the car to face the opposite way.

"Where's Franco De Martinez?" Benny shouted.

"It's Thursday, he ain't he- arrrgggghhh!" the old man screamed. The distinct pop-pop of a rifle could be heard and Benny heard the familiar sound of the bullets hitting the body work. For a second he thought the old man might be dead but he looked in the distance to see Jimmy aiming the rifle – the old man was still screaming. Taking scare tactics a bit far thought Benny, racing back alongside the harbour side with the old man flailing from the bonnet.

Swinging around Jimmy, Benny bought the car to a standstill once again.

"One last time, where the fuck is Franco De Martinez!" shouted Benny.

"But you'll kill me if I tell you!" shouted the old man.

"We'll kill you if you don't tell us motherfucker," said Jimmy, pulling the trigger again, the round smashing out one of the Buffalo headlights.

"Will you stop fucking shooting that thing!" shouted the old man.

"Only if you tell us where Franco De Martinez is, Victoria Chase said he could help us!" shouted Benny, "We don't want to bloody kill him!"

"Little Vicky sent you? Then why didn't you say so – I'm fucking Franco De Martinez!"


	4. Chapter 4: It's just business, baby

IV It's Just Business, Baby…

"Sit down, sit down," said Franco, pulling out two seats in the office before reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a first aid kit. Rolling his sleeves up, he delicately dabbed some oil onto his wrists, the area noticeably sore from the bonds Jimmy had used.

"Uh, we'll stand… would you like a hand with that?" offered Benny.

"No no, it is fine. How is young Miss Chase?"

"Striking as ever," replied Jimmy.

"Ah, you've noticed that about here have you?" chortled Franco.

"Pretty hard to miss," said Benny.

"Haha, yes, she is blessed. Anthony was a bit of a dick letting that piece of ass go! Ahahah," laughed Franco.

"Err, indeed," said Jimmy.

"Franco, Victoria said you could help us with some vans that are coming in for the Corolla's," stated Benny.

"We need to stop them before they can deliver their shipment," continued Jimmy, "LCPD cannot face up to that sort of firepower if it hits the streets."

"Yes, that'd be a bit much. I know the vans you are talking of – silky smooth, got some sweet little 2 litres in the front and you can get a crap-tonne of stuff in the back. Great if you ever need move bodies – ahahah."

"Yeah, sounds like you know the vans pretty well," said Benny.

"I should, Anthony's hired them off me. For free of course, I owe that man a lot of money," said Franco, pulling his sleeves back down.

"You're indebted to him?" questioned Jimmy, "How the fuck we meant to trust you?"

"Because I owe Victoria more," replied Franco. "Listen, Officer Mitchell, here's the location of the drops. Two vans, entering the city in two different places. I'm sure your boys can help you take that lot out. Be there at this time."

Jimmy reached over and took the card off Franco. "Thanks – let's go Jimmy."

"No," said Franco, "Officer Krieg stays with me; I have something else for him to do."

"Lucky boy Benny boy - seems you get to score today as well!" winked Jimmy as he vacated the office.

"Right then young Benjamin, let's go for a drive," said Franco, heading out the second office door. Shrugging his shoulders and breathing a sigh, Benny followed the old man outside…

X

"So where are we going?" said Benny, stroking the throttle gently as cruised over the bridge.

"Just follow directions, we're joining up with a convoy," replied Franco as Benny casually thrust the car up a gear. "I hope not all of you cops drive your cars like such pussies," he croaked, "No wonder all the perps get away!"

X

Benny swung the car through a set of electric gates and down into an underground car park. Clicking the doors shut with the key fob, he followed Franco up some stairs that led into a deserted lobby. The whole building seemed closed for refurbishment and, as Benny followed Franco up more stairs, the stench of set-up filled his nostrils.

"Keep close," croaked Franco.

"Close? I thought we were joining a convoy," said Benny.

"We are," replied Franco, pushing the door open to the third floor, "a human convoy."

Benny stepped out onto the third floor to see a trio in front of him further up the corridor. He caught sight of a jet of blonde hair and the unmistakable legs of Victoria Chase being pushed into a room by two suited heavies. Not good thought Benny.

"In you go sir," said Franco, directing Benny through the same door, the two heavies waiting for him. Benny reluctantly crossed through the door.

The meeting room was Spartan with white walls and a drab grey carpet. Victoria stood on one side of the room, two more heavy set guys standing behind her, one with his hand on her shoulder, the other looking like he was just about ready to climax just by standing next to her. Strange thought to have in this situation thought Benny.

At the head of the room, a figure stood with his back to the door, flanked by several other suited individuals – a short woman who had her hair tied back stood dominated by two clearly more powerful individuals. One turned around, Benny didn't recognise him.

"Benjamin Krieg, nice to see you again! Benny, come over here," the man chuckled, the woman making way and standing over by Victoria.

"Lucie," stated Victoria, nearly spitting the words out as the blonde woman manoeuvred herself to Victoria's left.

"I'm alright if it's all the same Mr…" said Benny, trying to appearing relaxed.

"Madden Benny. Jack Madden," the man replied with a smile.

"Okey doke, I'm alright over here if it's all the same Mr Madden. I'm sure you and Mr Corolla there have lots to be talking about so I'll just head out the door if it's all the same and get on with my cop stuff," spoke Benny, turning to head out of the door. Franco stood in his way, the two heavies stood further behind him.

"Have you got a license for that," Benny said, nodding at the shotgun.

"Get your fucking ass over here you filthy pig!" shouted the second of the two men.

"Whoa, sorry there Tony, of course I'll come over. Big party you've got going and I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your guests. Nice to see Victoria here."

"Yes, veritable temptress isn't she? Can fuck like the best of them – just as venomous too – but it must be something to do with the European weather that makes these bitches so cold and miserable," retorted Anthony.

"Might just be your small dick," replied Benny.

"Nearly half past four," interjected Lucie.

"Good," said Madden, turning to face the window. "Heya Benny-boy, why not come and see our weapons drop come into fruition over here. Birdy tells us you have a few friends stopping by in a minute."

"Wow, everyone's a comedian here, eh Tony?" said Benny, strolling across the room. He looked down to see a multi-story car park littered with unmarked police cars holding armed officers. He noticed his unmistakable Buffalo was on the third floor.

"Indeed," started Tony, "Naturally to any old civilian this does look like an ordinary car park full of civilian car and yes, no-one would know that there are armed officers sat in those vans."

"But just watch what happens when someone knows they are there," smiled Madden, walking away from the window.

Benny faced the window pane in horror as several vans entered the multi-story, some springing to life from higher floors. He could see armed men approach from the back with ladders and spotted more than one heavy machinegun. When the first shots were fired, his head dropped – he couldn't watch.

"I love that sound," said Madden, pointing at Lucie, "That pop-pop-pop the rifle makes, you know what I mean? Much better than the swoooosh a rocket propelled grenade makes. See, listen to that, that sound is so dull!" he continued, flapping around the room. "Oh, but the explosion is exciting!"

"Your bastard," said Victoria coldly, Lucie spinning around. "Quiet you dirty slut!"

"Oooh, looks like we have a cat-fight on our hands," said Anthony, rubbing his hands together. "Rocco, Mikey – take her to my car, she's brought me all I need now."

"Benny," continued Anthony, "Can you see the burning cars? You stopped one fucking drop and I killed half your team. Isn't that your car? Punk-ass motherfucker. That prick Jimmy always up my ass, trying to catch me out – now look, self-centred paranoid motherfucker went and got himself killed."

Benny's eye flashed open to see the horror, his shining silver car was enveloped a crude black, bristling orange flames dancing decadently along the bodywork. Several bodies lay next to it - Benny could only presume one of them was Jimmy. His hand twitched, ready to reach for his gun but Madden put his hand on Benny's shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

"OK, so what do you what?" asked Benny, lowering his hand.

"From you? Nothing," said Madden, "I mean, the only reason I'm here is to make sure that Mr Corolla here doesn't mess up and actually gets my shipments to the Cavelli's. And we've achieved that now, haven't we Tony?"

"Indeed we have," answered Anthony solemnly, "at the expense of your fuckhead partner and a whole load of heat but still, it worth the thrill and no-one gets to fuck around with my Vicky."

"You're absolutely right," said Madden, gesturing to his associates to leave, "Do what you have to do here and meet me downstairs. I'll leave you with pretty boy to play."

"And play we will," Antony replied, pulling a revolver from inside his jacket.

Benny's head dropped.

"Fuck."

x

"_Policemen battling it out in our world of opportunity live charmed lives," growled Madden as the lift doors shut._

_Lucie turned and looked at him, blank. She spoke calmly, putting her hand on his arm. "Another of our chapters closed," she whispered, the solitary sound of a single gunshot following them from behind. _


End file.
